05 Sweet Dad of mine
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 05: On one hand, Lilly's dad's back. Did he really change? Will things work out with his daughter? On the other hand, Hannah faces a catastrophic news:her last hit is a flop. Is her career on the way down? The girls need each other more than ever.LILE
1. Easy come, easy go

**Be careful : **this story contains homosexual content.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Sweet Dad of mine, chapter 1**

''Dad ?''

''Hey Lilly...''

''What are you doing here ?''

''Can I come in ?'' He said with a laugh.

''Oh yeah sure.''

Lilly's dad stepped in the house.

''Wow, everything looks the same I see!'' He said with a smile.

''Yeah...'' Lilly simply replied.

She was uncomfortable. It's been almost four years since she hadn't heard from him...

''So erm, your mom's around ?''

''No, she's working.''

Her dad nodded. He visibly was as embarassed as her.

''I missed you Lil'' he suddenly said. Lilly looked up at him. She first couldn't believe what she just heard, but a smile quickly appeared on her face.

''I missed you too dad.''

She wanted to hug him, and he wanted to hug her. But all these years of separation made them shy with each other. Besides, Lilly hadn't really forgiven him for abandoning her.

''You want something to drink?'' she asked. But then she remembered her dad was an alcoholic and that what she just said could be confusing. ''I mean...''

''It's okay, Lil. I'd like a glass of... water.'' He said with a smile.

She smiled back and headed towards the kitchen.

Lilly's cellphone rang as she was putting the glasses on the kitchen table.

''Hello?'' she said, picking up.

''Hey, it's me.'' Miley.

''Hey, what's up?'' she asked, pouring the water into one of the glass.

''Tonight's the night I sing my new song, remember? You told me you wanted to come...''

''Oh, right.'' Lilly said. She had forgotten about that. She looked at her father, sat on the couch, waiting for her. She put the bottle down.

''Listen Miley, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it...''

''Oh'', Miley said disappointed. She wanted Lilly to be with her tonight.

''I have plans.'' Lilly added.

''You do?'' Miley asked. Lilly smiled. Miley sounded jealous over the phone.

''I gotta go.'' She saied ignoring Miley's observation. ''I'll see you tomorrow!'' Lilly said. ''Good luck for tonight!''

''Thanks Lilly. Bye! I lo...'' Miley started. _Woops, Miley thought_. She bite her lips. She was going to tell Lilly she loved her. Old habit...

''You lo...what?'' Lilly repeated, amused. She could imagine Miley, tortured, trying to find something to cover up her tongue slipped.

''I loath doing that without you...'' Miley let out. At least, she didn't completely lie to dissimulate what she was going to say initially.

''I'll be there next time, promise.'' Lilly softly said. Even if Miley didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, what she just said was as sincere.

''Bye. Have fun at whatever you're doing tonight!'' Miley teased.

''I will! See ya!''

The girls hung up, and Lilly took the glasses and went back to the living room.

Miley was in her Hannah's closet, desperately looking for something to wear. She had too much outfits to be able to pick just one for tonight. She was going to a present her new song, ''What I don't need,'' on the _Not that Late show_ with Larry Goldwater, and she needed something sensational.

''You're ready bud?'' Her dad asked, entering her room.

''Almost done.'' she lied.

''Okay. The limo's here in 10 minutes.''

''Kay.''

Quickly, she grabbed a pink leather jacket, a pair of white pants, and threw them on her bed. She selected some italian leather boots too. _Lilly would love those, she thought._ She headed towards the bathroom. At least, she had her make up on, and her hair was done. She got dressed as quickly as she could, put the Hannah wig on, and finally went downstairs.

''Hey Roxy.''

''Hey Hon'! We're gonna need to work on your punctuality, missy!''

Miley grinned. _Yeah right..._

Her dad, Roxy and she left the house, got in the limo, and headed to the studio.

''So, Lil, I was wondering, maybe I could walk you to school tomorrow...''

Lilly grinned, she wasn't ten anymore. But her dad had missed a few years of her life, and seeing her that big now was probably weird for him.

''Kay,'' she agreed.

Her dad smiled, and Lilly felt happy. Her dad was there. ''I'm glad you're back.''

''Yeah, me too.''

Their moment stopped when Lilly's mom arrived. She froze on the doorway.

''Steve?''

''Hey Laurel.'' He said standing up.

Lilly's mom looked at her daughter, a questioning look on her face.

''Lilly doesn't have anything to do with me. She didn't I was coming...'' her dad quickly explaned.

Her mom stayed quiet for a while and said ''You can't stay here Steve...''

''Oh, I know, I have a room in a motel.''

''Great. Maybe you should get back there, it's getting late.'' She coldly said, and walked to the kitchen, leaving Lilly and her dad alone.

''Sorry,'' Lilly grinned.

''It's not your fault, don't worry. Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow? 8.30?''

''Kay.''

They stared at each other, embarrassed. Her dad finally made the first step, and hugged Lilly.

''I love you Lil.''

She didn't say anything back. It was too soon for her. Her dad stepped away and headed to the door. He waved a last time at her daughter and left.

''You all know this teen popstar sensation. Her first album has been sold at millions of exemplaires. Two months ago, she released her second album '', and got the same huge success. Soon on tour, tonight, she's doing us the pleasure to present us an original song. Believe, it's all new, you can't find it anywhere. It's live tonight, and live on the radio, just for you, Hannah Montana, ''What I don't need'' !''

The lights changed of color, and the studio became darker. Hannah entered the stage, the crowd cheering. The first notes began, and Hannah started her show.

At the end of the song, she joined Larry on the couch. Time for the interview !

''Wow, erm, very good song.'' Larry said, somewhat doutful. ''Quite different from your previous work though...''

''Yes, I wanted to change the beats of my music. Try something new. It took me a while befire I could find the right song, but I guess I've made it...''

The public cheered. Was it because it was true, or was it because a man had raised a board saying ''CHEER.'' ?

Larry had a small smile, like he didn't really agree with her, but Hannah didn't notice.

''So, what about this national tour? It's going to be your second one, right.''

''Yes. I'm pretty excited about that. It's starting in a few months. We're just starting to think about which songs I should do, and work on the dance moves.''

''ok. What about your love life. You're 15, going 16. All the boys must be after you...''

The public wooed. Hannah acted like it was funny and all.

''Unfortunately, I don't have any scoops right now...''

''Awww,'' the public reacted.

The interview went on for a few minutes again before Hannah could finally get off stage.

''Let's go home,'' she said to her dad.

She wasn't really satisfied by her performance tonight, and she didn't really like the ambiance in the studio. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.


	2. Failure to hit

**Sweet Dad of Mine, chapter 2**

''Oh my god !''' Oliver exclaimed.

''What?'' Miley said, grumpy.

''It's Lilly... with her dad!''

Miley turned around. ''What?!''

''There!'' Oliver said pointing at the other side of the street.

Miley's eyes were wide opened. She never saw Lilly's dad. And she would have never thought she would one day...

''I can't believe it !'' Oliver started running towards them, leaving a stunned Miley alone.

''Hey Lilly! Mr Truscott...''

''Hi! Dad, you remember my friend...''

''Oliver,'' her dad cut. ''Gosh, you're like a real man now!''

''Yeah; push ups and all. I even have some chest hair...''

''Oh, shut up Oliver!'' Lilly said.

''Come on, Lilly, you don't know how important it is for a guy to have chest hair! Congratulations boy!''

''Hi,'' Miley hesitantly said. She had quietly joined them.

''Hi...'' Lilly's dad said, confused.

''oh, dad, this is Miley, my best friend.''

''Oh, Hi!'' he said with a big smile. ''Nice to meet you!'' he added shaking Miley's hand.

''Nice to meet you too.''

''So, I see you got rid off Jane, Lil.'' He said with a smile.

''Yeah...''

They stayed silent, remembering Lilly and Oliver's ex bestfriend.

''ok...'' Lilly's dad let out ''you better get going...I don't want you to be late because of me.''

Lilly hugged her dad goodbye, and they headed towards school.

''Wow! I can't believe your dad's back.'' Oliver said.

Lilly smiled. Her neither.

Lilly and Miley were at the beach, siting at Rico's. Jackson was behing the counter, working.

''So, how things going with your dad?'' Miley asked.

''Good I guess. But he just got here... We haven't had much time to really talk yet. It's weird though because I feel like he's totally different from before. I mean, he told me he stopped drinking, and that he got a job here, in Malibu.''

''So he's going to stay...''

''Yeah...I think so.''

Lilly secretely hoped he would stay with them. She missed her dad, even if they had a rough patch before.

''Jackson, turn up the sound, I wanna hear that.'' Miley suddenly asked.

Hannah Montana was on a news show.

''... ''What I don't need'', the new song of Hannah Montana, could also resume how the public welcomed this new hit: what we don't need.'' The presentator said, laughing at his joke. ''It seems like this new hit won't be on the chart this time...It's the first time a Hannah's song is such a failure. Does it signal the end of The Montana Era? I guess we will see it soon. Let's hope she will get back on the road of success soon... Now, our breaking news with...''

Lilly, and Jackson were stunned. They looked at Miley, concerned. She was like frozen. Her eyes were riveted on the screen, in a state of shock.

''Wow.'' was all what Lilly found to say.

''Miles, you're okay?'' Jackson asked, concerned.

Miley got up and ran.

She stormed in her house.

''Dad?!'' she called.

Her dad Robbie came down from the stairs.

''Hey bud...'' He froze when he saw Miley's expression. ''I take it you heard about Hannah's bad patch...''

Lilly ran into the house and looked at Miley and her dad.

''Bad patch? It's not just a bad patch.'' Miley cried. ''It's the first time in three years ! Hannah has never ever had a bad patch!''

''Miley, calm down. It's just the first day your song's out. The fans didn't have any time to really listen to it...''

''Yeah, Lilly's right bud. I'm sure everything will be fine in a few days. Your song is gonna be a huge success, as usual.''

The next morning, Miley turned on the TV. The show wasn't on yet, so she went to the computer. She needed to see the critics of her new single. She went on some fan sites. She logged on a few forums.

She clicked on every topic related to her new song.

''Hey Miley,'' Lilly said, entering her house. She sat next to Miley, on the same chair. Miley noticed, and despite her anxiety right now, she couldn't help but shiver. Her arm was touching Lilly's.

''I don't like Hannah's new song. It sounds completely different.'' Lilly read. ''I can't wait for her next single, to forget this one...What do you guys think?''

Miley grinned.

''Come on, it's just one post,'' Lilly tried to comfort her. She looked for another one. ''Here, look at that. 'I love Hanna. I love her music, I love her style. She's so beautiful ! I wish I could met her one day. Although, I hate...' '' Lilly stopped and quickly clicked to change the page.

Miley groaned. ''Just forget it.'' She stood up, slowly pushing Lilly away, and went to sit on the couch.

She took the remote and turned on the sound of the TV.

''it's now official. Hannah is down the chart. Everyone starts to wonder if this is the beginning of the end of...''

Miley shut the TV off. Lilly looked at, worried and sad for her.

''Miley... I'm sorry.'' Lilly said, puttin a hand on Miley's thigh as she sat down. Miley avoided to look at her, but Lilly could see she had teary eyes.

''I wish I could do anything to make you feel better.'' She sadly added.

The girls stayed silent. Lilly laid back on the couch, next to Miley. After a while, she felt Miley's head on her shoulder. She rested her head on hers and took Miley's hand in hers. They intertwined their fingers.

Miley started to feel different. She was forgetting about Hannah, to only think about Lilly. Lilly who was right next to her. Lilly who was holding her hand. Lilly who was there for her.

Lilly desperately wanted to kiss Miley. She could smell the sweet perfume of Miley's hair and it was torturing her. Her touch, her essence, everything was making her desire grow.

Lilly's heart began beating faster. Miley was slowly massaging Lilly's hand with her thumb. She put her mouth in Lilly's neck, who shivered. Lilly pulled back her head and looked at Miley, trying to read in her to see what Miley wanted from her.

Miley's eyes were staring her lips. Lilly took it as a sign, and moved closer to Miley. Miley made the rest of the way and kissed her.

The girls moaned at this missing sensation. It's been too long. Lilly laid Miley down the couch and deeply kissed. She then touched her lightly with her lips on her jawline to the neck. Miley's hands grabbed even more tightly Lilly's waist as she moaned. Lilly smiled. She missed hearing Miley that way.

But suddenly Miley pushed her away. She looked completely upset.

''Lilly, stop.'' She said, putting her hands on Lilly's forearms.

Lilly was shocked by Miley's sudden change of heart.

''wh... What?'' She babbled.

''I... I can't. I'm sorry.'' She said straightened up.

Miley wanted to get up, but Lilly was siting on her laps.

''Lilly, you're blocking me...''

''Oh, err, sorry.'' Lilly apologized, still confused, but getting off Miley.

Miley stood up and arranged her hair. She looked over Lilly, still sitting on the couch.

''Lilly... I...'' She started to say, wanting to explain herself.

''I know... Teenager... lesbian... can't...too hard... friends...bla bla bla.'' Lilly said.

Miley didn't reply. Yeah, it was basically what she was going to say. She sighed and sat back on the couch.

''I'm really really sorry. I wish I wasn't like that. I wish I could do this.''

Lilly laughed. ''Yeah, me too...''

She looked at Miley, with a small smile. ''So where do we go from here?''

''Friends...?''

''Right.'' Lilly nodded, a little disappointed.

''You think you can do that?'' Miley worried.

''I'd take anything from you right now...'Friend' is already something... I don't want you out of my life...'' She stopped a few seconds as she became more serious. She looked at Miley more deeply.

''However, you have to know that I'm not giving up on you. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes you to realize that I'm right here...''

Then, she remembered her phone call with Miley the day before, and on a lighter tone, she added: ''I loathe you too, you know...'' She winked.

Miley laughed.

''Well, I gotta go. I have to meet my dad.''

''And I gotta write a new song.'' Miley grinned.

''Yeah... Try to do a better job this time.'' Lilly teased as she got up and headed towards the door.

Miley threw a pillow at her from the couch. Lilly avoided it.

''What do you want to be with me anyway?'' Miley suddenly asked.

''So I can Kiss you anytime I want...'' Lilly seriously answered. She blew a kiss to Miley.

She then left the house.

_Oh boy, this girl's got my heart... Miley thought, shivering._


	3. Flirts

**Sweet Dad of Mine, Chapter 3**

''Hey Miley, did you do your map assignement?'' Oliver asked.

Miley sighed. ''Yeah. Here you go'' she said handed him the map. Oliver had again spent a night doing everything except his homework.

''Thanks, you're saving me!'' He cried.

''Hey guys!'' Lilly said.

''Hey !'' Miley said. Her mood immediatly switched from grumpy to ''I'm-the-happiest-girl-in-the-world.''

Lilly grinned to Oliver, seeing Miley's map in his hand. ''the doughnut had once again forgotten to switch on his brain last night...?'' She mocked.

But before Oliver could respond, Becca walked pass them. She shyly smiled to Oliver and looked down. Oliver smiled back.

Lilly and Miley frowned, but didn't say anything. The bell rang, and they had to get to class.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were having a sunbath on the beach. Nothing better after a hard day of school...

''Oh man, that girl is hot!'' Oliver suddenly let out.

Lilly straightened up, took off her sunglasses, and looked over where Oliver was pointing.

''Oh yeah!'' She agreed with a smile.

Miley grinned. Hearing Lilly checking out another girl made her jealous. She joined them and looked at this famous girl.

''Not my type.'' She shrugged. ''Her legs are too long, she had too large shoulders, she...''

''Ok Miley we got it. You don't like her...'' Lilly grinned.

Miley was jealous...and she wanted to have fun with that...

''I think I'm gonna go talk to her...'' Lilly said with a sneaky smile.

''What?'' Miley and Oliver exclaimed.

''Well, I got to get back in the game...'' Lilly feigned.

Oliver was as stunned as Miley. He glanced at her to see her reaction. Miley was trying to hide her confusion and jealousy...

''Ok... if that's what you want...'' She said, pretending to not care.

''Maybe I could ask her on a date...''

''yeah, maybe...'' Miley shrugged laying back on her towel.

''And then we could have a long walk on the beach. I would hold her hand. And then we would stop. I would slowly take her by the waist, and leaned for a passionate...''

''Ok ok ok Lilly, we got it.'' Miley groaned. ''No need to give us the details!'' She went back to her sunbath, upset.

Lilly looked at her. She made Miley jealous, but she didn't want her to think she was really interested in that girl...

''You know you're the only one...'' Miley heard Lilly whisper in her ear. Miley didn't open her eyes, but smiled.

Lilly kissed her on the cheek softly and Miley shivered.

''I gotta go guys,'' Lilly said getting up. ''I have to meet my mom and my dad.''

She quickly put her jeans and shirt back on, and quickly ran away.

''How can you resist her?!'' Oliver exclaimed to Miley.

''I can't...'' Miley simply answered.

''Mom?'' Lilly called. She threw her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. She took an apple and went back to the living room.

''Hey sweetie'' Her mom said, entering the living room.

''Hey. Where's dad?''

''on the way I think. I should be here any minute.''

''So, is it like... a family meeting or something?'' Lilly asked.

''Kind of...your dad wants to tell us something.'' her mom grinned.

Her mom and she hadn't talked much with her dad since he got back. Maybe it was time tonight...

Someone knocked on their door a few minutes later. It was her dad.

''Hey Laurel...'' He said, embarrassed.

''Good evening Steve. Come on in'' she said ceremoniously. It was her way to show him she didn't care much about him anymore. Lilly's dad entered the living room and saw Lilly on the couch.

''Hey Lils''

''Hey!''

He hugged her. Then, her mom and she went silent waiting for her dad to talk. He coughed a little, and looked at the two women on the couch. His family.

''Listen, I realized I did really bad things these last few years.'' He hesitantly started. ''I treated my family like hell. And I'm really sorry for that. I want to apologize for everything. I have changed. I stopped drinking.''

Lilly's mom let out a small laugh. ''Yeah right...''

''Mom...'' Lilly protested.

''Sorry. Go on Steve.''

''It's been a year now since I'm sober. I found a job... All I'm asking is for a second chance... a second chance with you...''

Lilly smiled. Her dad had made a mistake in the past, and he had abandoned her. But he was back now. Everything was different. She didn't want to lose him another time. She wanted to believe him when he said he was fine now. Thus, she stood up and went hug her dad.

''It's good for me. You're forgiven.''

But Lilly's mom left the room. Her dad and Lilly sighed.

''I guess it's gonna take more time for mom. But I'm sure she'll come around...'' Lilly comforted him.

''Miley!'' Her dad called.

''What?'' She cried from her bed.

''Come down here a second, would you?''

''I'm busy! Why don't you come up here?'' She threw back.

''Because I'm older, and that I'm your dad. Now, get the heck in here!''

Miley groaned and put away her magazine.

''What?'' she said, running down the stairs.

''I just got a phone call. A hannah call. You've got a performance live this weekend. This means we have to write a new song... to make the public forget about, you know, your 'accident'...''

Miley grinned. ''Yeah, right. How am I supposed to write a new hit song in so little time?''

''You've done it before...''

''Well, time has changed...''

''Miley...''

''Fine, but you're cowritting it with me this time. That way, if it doesn't work, you'll be held responsible. And they will fire you!'' She said with a smile. She went back to her room. She took her phone and dialled a number.

''Oliver? In 10 minutes on the beach.'' She said and hung up.

Miley was walking on the beach with Oliver. She was trying to calm down. She was so nervous about this future TV show. It would be the moment of truth. She had to get back on track, otherwise, her career could quickly be over... Oliver was talking about some things, but she didn't really listen to him.

Miley froze suddenly. A few feet away, she could see Lilly's dad. It wouldn't have been a bad thing if he didn't have in his hand a bottle. And Miley could bet this bottle wasn't filled with water...

Oliver didn't notice anything. He was still going on and on ...about Becca and how she treated him.

''Hey Oliver, what do you say we go back to Rico's. I''m thirsty!''

Oliver stopped, surprised by Miley's attitude.

''O-Kayyyy. But what do you think about Becca, huh? Did you see how she looked at me in class? I bet she regrets what she lost...''

''Yeah yeah... Just don't forget what she did...'' (A/N: see ''Sweet girlfriend of Mine).

She pushed Oliver to turn around, so that he couldn't see Lilly's dad anymore.

''Come on. To Rico's !'' She said, still pushing him.

Lilly's dad was still an alcoholic. She had to tell Lilly.


	4. let's be truthful

**Sweet Dad of Mine, Chapter 4**

Miley and Oliver were at their locker. Miley needed to see Lilly. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She needed to tell her now what she saw last night.

''Hey guys!'' A happy Lilly cried. ''You're never gonna believe what happened last night.''

Miley froze. _Did Lilly know? No, she probably doesn't... She wouldn't look so happy, Miley thought._

''My dad told us he has changed and all. He stopped drinking, and even got a job! I think we can finally be a family again. Isn't it great?''

Miley didn't say anything at first. Should she tell Lilly now? She wasn't so sure anymore...

''I'm happy for you Lilly'' she finally let out. She hugged her.

''Thanks... so, what have you been up to?''

Here's your chance Miley, come on. But she stayed silent, looking a little panicked. Lilly noticed.

''What's going on Miley?'' she asked concerned.

''Nothing...'' Miley laughed. ''I gotta go to class. Bye'' she quickly walked away.

''What's up with her?'' Lilly asked to Oliver.

But Oliver was too busy looking at Becca.

''Don't tell me you still like her...''

''No, of course not, pffff'' Oliver lied.

''Come on, let's go.'' She grabbed Oliver and they went to their first class. Oliver looked back to Becca.

''Don't look back!'' Lilly ordered. Oliver had been hurt the first time he was with Becca. IN fact, everyone had been hurt, and she didn't want it to happen again.

The day seemed to last endlessly. Miley had a few occasions to talk to Lilly, but she couldn't do it. Lilly never stopped smiling all day, always telling them things about her father.

''I think I'm gonna make a dinner with my parents, you know, to celebrate.'' Lilly said joyfully. ''You guys wanna come?''

''Sure.'' Oliver instantly responded. Miley grinned. A dinner with Lilly's dad, knowing what she knew... not a good idea. She suddenly stood up and left. She couldn't stay with Lilly any longer. She couldn't pretend everything was fine. And the best solution was to leave.

Lilly looked at her, confused. ''Why did she leave?'' She asked to Oliver. ''She's been weird all day...Do you know anything???''

''No clue...'' Oliver shrugged.

Miley was fiercely walking in the corridor. _Why did I need to see that? Why couldn't he be someone else! Or no one for that matter. My life is already complicated enough!_

''I'm not sure I'm gonna buy her next CD. I mean, if it sucks as much as her new song...''

This was what she heard when she walked pass a group of girls.

''Hey guys, who are you talking about?'' She asked even if she already knew the answer.

''Hannah Montana...''

Gosh, she had hoped she could be wrong... but she wasn't. Hannah was losing her fans.

Miley was sitting in front of the piano. She started to play a few notes and stopped. Okay, this is not enough Miley. Your song can't last only a few seconds...

She started to play again. ''I... I... have lost... lost my wings.'' She hesitantly sang. ''Wow, this is no good...'' she frowned. ''You and me, past imperfect, our future is in the past tense.'' She tried again. ''Good, now you're giving an English class...'' She groaned. She stopped playing and sighed. It was no use. Her mind wasn't into it. She was too busy thinking about her best friend.

Lilly and Oliver were at the beach. Oliver had asked her if she wanted to come with him chill out. What she didn't know is that he knew Becca would be there... and he had something in mind.

''So, you wanna go something?'' Lilly asked, bored.

''Noooo.''

''Okay, Oliver, I love you, but I'm so bored !!!!!!!! what's the point of being here if...'' But she stopped when she saw Becca arrived. ''Ooooooooh'' she said. ''Oliver!'' She cried.

''I'm sorry Lilly. But I think I still love her.''

''But she...''

''I know what she did, I was there. But I can't help it. You don't chose whom you love.''

_Yeah, he was right, you don't chose._

''I just need her...'' Oliver sighed. ''You of all people should know how I feel. You want Miley, but you can't have her.''

_Yet..., Lilly thought. _

''So'' Lilly sighed. '''What do you want me to do?''

''Maybe you could talk to her... You know, tell her you forgive her...''

''No way Oliver. I'd do almost everything for you and here's your almost... Besides, I'm sure you could just talk to her yourself. She's still into you. I bet she's waiting for you to do the first step. She doesn't care if Miley or I forgive her. She only cares about you...''

''You think?'' Oliver asked, thinking.

''Yeah I do. Go ahead big boy. Go get your girl!'' She smiled. After all, if one of them could be totally happy with the girl they loved, it would be great...

Miley was anxiously pacing in her room, waiting for Lilly to come. She had called her earlier because she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She needed to be honest with Lilly...even if it was going to hurt her. Her dad was lying to her.

Someone knocked on her door. Lilly. Miley grabbed her arm and quickly made her step in. She closed the door, and faced Lilly.

''Hey... What's up with you?'' Lilly asked, confused but also amused. ''Did you change your mind...?'' she asked, charming.

''Lilly, I have something to tell you...'' Miley cut her, serious.

''Yeah...?'' Lilly said, still playfully. She was hoping it would be something like: I made a mistake by letting you go. I love you...

''It's about your dad.''

Lilly froze... _My dad?_

''I...He...'' Miley bit her lips and stopped. Lilly was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath. ''I think he didn't change Lilly. I think he's still an alcoholic.''

Lilly didn't move. Her eyes didn't show any emotion. She was still staring at her. Miley was uncomfortable.

''Lilly, say something... please.'' she begged.

''I can't believe you Miley.'' Lilly slowly started. ''How could you do something like that to me?'' She added coldly.

Miley frowned. ''What?!''

Lilly was staring at her angrily, Miley shivered. She had never seen Lilly looking at her like that.


	5. He said, she said

**Sweet Dad of mine, Chapter 5**

Lilly couldn't believe it. _How Miley could say something like that about her dad!_

''I thought we were friends Miley.'' Lilly snapped.

''I am your friend. This is why I'm telling you !'' Miley cried, reaching for Lilly, but Lilly jumped away.

''Friends wouldn't lie to each other! Oh, that's right, you're the Queen of lying!''

''But I'm NOT lying! I saw your dad drinking a bottle of vodka on the beach with some other guy! I'm sure Oliver...''

''Oh, perfect! Oliver knows too?!'' Lilly yelled.

''No! No he doesn't! I didn't tell him! But he was with me on the beach. If I didn't distract his attention, he would have seen him too! And maybe you would believe him!''

''Why would my dad do something like that? He told me he was fine now. He has changed! For me! My dad would never lie to me!'' Lilly replied, offended.

''He used to in the past...''

Lilly stayed quiet, staring at Miley, angry. She was shaking.

'Lilly...'' Miley started, getting closer to her, but Lilly stepped away.

''Why do you keep hurting me, Miley?'' Lilly softly let out, tears in her eyes.

Miley didn't reply, too touched by what Lilly just said to her. They stayed quiet. Lilly's tears were rolling down her cheeks. However, she didn't know if it was because of the pain, or because the deep anger she felt.

''I'm... I'm not trying to hurt you! I just ... I just want to help you...'' Miley said after a while, trying to hold Lilly.

''Whatever Miley.'' Lilly said, avoiding her touch, and ripping away her tears.

She stormed out. Miley sighed and threw herself on the bed, her head inside her pillows. She screamed, letting out her frustration.

Lilly was in her room, pesting against Miley. How could she?! How could she even think her dad was untruthful to her? She didn't know him, how can she judge him?! Lilly took a shirt in her drawer, fiercely. She changed. She didn't know why, she just needed to do something. She was so angry she barely managed to put her shirt on without cracking it.

She fell on her bed and laid down. She took deep breathes, trying to find her calm. Time spent, and gradually, she cooled down. Doubts started to invade her mind. She was thinking more clearly. Miley would never lie to her. At least, not about something like that. Could her father really...?

She needed to know. She grabbed her jacket and left the house.

Miley fell on the couch, next to her dad, whining. Her dad put the newspaper on the table and turned to her daughter.

''What's going on, Bud?'' Mr Stewart asked.

''I did something really really bad...'' Miley let out.

''Don't tell me you wrote another song...'' His dad joked, trying to cheer her up.

''Dad, it's not funny! I might have lost my best friend on this one!''

''Sorry.'' Mr Stewart, a little more concerned and worried. ''So what did you do this time to Lilly?'' He asked, putting a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulders.

''I kind of said her dad was an alcoholic.''

Mr Stewart nodded, but stayed silent, a little surprised.

''Sooo... Is that true? Is he really what you said he was?''

''Yeah! I saw him drinking. And It's not like he's completely new in the business!''

''So you did tell the truth to Lilly...''

''Yeah!'' Miley exclaimed.

''Well, I guess you did nothing wrong Honey. And Lilly probably knows it.''

''It didn't look like it. You should have seen her...''

''Believe me, she knows. She'll come around eventually. Just be patient... like Lilly is for your relationship.''

Miley froze, her eyes wide opened . What did her father just say?! She looked at him, stunned. Her dad smiled.

''I'm not blind Miley... I know what's going on with you two...'' He winked.

Miley blushed. ''Nothing's going on anymore anyway!'' she said.

Her dad was going to say something but she made him stop by leaving the room.

''I think you're right for each other,'' he said to himself. Too bad Miley couldn't hear him.

Lilly knocked on her dad's motel door. No answer. She knocked again, still without any success. She tried to open the door. Fortunately, it was unlock. She stepped in. Everything was dark. She turned on the light, and gasped.

Her dad... Here he was. Lying on the floor. A few bottles, clothes, and garbage surrounding him. Lilly could smell alcohol from where she was standing. _What a mess he is. He must have passed out from the amount of alcohol in his blood._ Lilly started to cry, more from anger than sadness.

Miley was right. Her dad didn't change. Her dad was still an alcoholic. Her dad made her yell at her best friend. Because of him, she didn't trust Miley.

Lilly looked around the room and found an ice tray. She ran down the corridor of the motel and filled it with some ice, still groaning and blaming herself. She went back in the room, poured some water on the ice cubes. She waited till they had melted. She tasted the water. It was freezing. Perfect. She took her cellphone and took a picture of her dad, laying on the floor. It was despicable. She was disgusted by what was in front of her eyes.

Then, she threw the icy water on him, the ice tray soon following, and left the room, leaving him as he was.

Her dad opened slowly his eyes, disoriented. He seemed to feel the cold, but he was too wasted to really care.

''What wos zat?'' He grumbled. He barely managed to straighten up to look around. He saw someone leave the room. A girl.

''Leeelly?'' He babbled. ''leeelly! I kun esplaaaaan'' He said before passing out again.

Lilly was walking on the streets. She didn't really know where she was, and she didn't care. She just kept walking. Walking was good. Her arms were crossed on her chest, trying to warm her up. How stupid she was. How stupid she was to even think for a second her dad was not the same than before. Her mom and Miley were right. An alcoholic will still be an alcoholic, no matter what they say. This sight of his father, laying like that on the floor, was still haunting her. This vision had slapped her back to reality.

Lilly suddenly stopped and looked around. She needed to see where she was going. She didn't really want to hang out in the streets at that time. She smiled a little when she recognized where she was. She was standing in front of the Stewart's house.

''Miley...'' She whispered. She headed to the courtyard.


	6. Perfect Picture

**Sweet Dad of Mine, Chapter 6**

Miley was outside, sitting on the bench, a blanket around her. She had a lot on her mind tonight. She was thinking about what will happen to her, to Hannah, if her new single once again was a flop. And she was thinking about her father, knowing about Lilly and her. He seemed fine with it, why couldn't she be too?

''Hey'' She heard. Miley looked up. Lilly was there, looking at her. She looked upset.

''Hey...'' Miley said, standing up. ''What's wrong?''

''You were right. My dad... He still drinks... a lot.''

Miley didn't reply.

''I'm sorry I didn't believe you...'' Lilly said, looking down. She didn't want to look Miley on the eyes. Miley raised Lilly's chin with the tip of her fingers.

''It's ok. I am sorry... for you and your dad. But you couldn't expect he had completely changed...''

Lilly sat on the Stewart's bench.

''I know, Miley, but I just wanted to believe in this perfect picture. My dad, my mom and me.'' Lilly said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Oh no, Lilly don't cry...'' She begged. She couldn't bear seeing her like this.

Miley sat next to Lilly. She took her in her arms, wrapped her in the blanket with her and slowly rocking her to calm her down. Lilly snuggled her head in Miley's neck., and gradually stopped crying. However, Miley didn't let her go. She was enjoying it as much as she could.

Lilly pulled appart, realizing their position. The girls looked at each other, awkward. But there was something else in their eyes. There was this twinkle, this attraction.

''Lilly, I...''

But Lilly made her stop with a kiss on the lips. She looked at Miley to see her reaction. But Miley pulled her back next to her by her collar, and kissed her. The kiss quickly gained more intensity. Lilly climbed on Miley's legs, holding tighter Miley's body against hers. The girls moaned. It's been too long. All this frustration, this burning desire was getting out.

It kept on until Miley started thinking. _What am I doing? I kept telling Lilly I couldn't do that. And now, here I am. But oh my god, this feels so good, and I don't want to stop. _ She moaned when she felt Lilly kissed her collar bone. Lilly was going down... _I have to stop her. Now. Before it's too late. I can't keep playing with Lilly like that. I have to make a decision. Now. And I know what it is...It has to be it. _

''Lil...'' She moaned again. _Oh man, this was going to be hard_. ''Lilly'' she tried again. But Lilly wasn't listening to her, busy with the buttons of her blouse.

Miley gently grabbed Lilly's hands and pulled them away. Lilly stopped, plunging her eyes into Miley's, questioning.

''Stop. Please.'' Miley said to her. Lilly sighed and got off Miley, sitting next to her on the bench.

''I think it's better that way...'' Miley pleaded.

''Better for whom Miley?'' Lilly asked, hurt.

''For us...''

''Listen. I know I told you I would wait for you.'' Lilly started. ''But obviously, ''you and me'' will never happen again. You're taking a step forward, to make twenty steps back a minute later. I'm getting really tired of this.'' She made a pause, standing up and facing Miley. ''Are you sure this is what you want Miley?''

Lilly was serious that time, Miley felt it. If she said she didn't want to be with her, it would be definitive. No way back.

''I am sure.'' She said.

Lilly looked at her, even more hurt. ''Okay. Then be it.''

Lilly walked away from Miley's house.

Lilly was in her room. She thought that going to Miley's would make her feel better, but the truth was, after what happened earlier, she felt worse. She knew she was going to stay friends with Miley, it would be hard, but, it was better than nothing.

Someone knocked on the door. It was 2 am. Who could knock on her door that late?

''Lilly? It's me!''

Her dad.

''Go away! I don't wanna talk to you!''

''Please Lilly, let me explain!! I'm so sorry...''

''There's nothing to say! You lied to me!''

''I... I know, and I'm so sorry. I... please, let me in...''

Lilly sighed. She gave in and opened the door.

He visibly had sobered up. He had took a shower, shaved. He looked like her dad again.

''Lilly, I...''

''Wait, before going any further, just tell me why?!''

''Why...?''

''Why do you drink? What the hell do you find attractive in alcohol!''

''I... I guess the right answer to give you would be that nothing is attractive in it... But I wouldn't be honest with you...''

''It wouldn't be the first time...'' Lilly snapped.

''Listen, I... Here's the story. I started drinking because I wanted to get away. After each sip, a part of what I felt was shutting down. I felt relax. All this anxiety, these wrong thoughts, everything was disappearing. At first, I just needed a drink or two. But gradually, it wasn't enough anymore. So from two glasses, I went to four, and then 7, and then one bottle, two...''

''But... what were you running away from? Was it us? Was it me?''

''Noooo, no Lilly, of course not! It could never be you! It's just that I couldn't deal with my life at that time. I couldn't bear being with myself. Before I knew it, I totally lost control and became dependent. Both physically and psychologically.

''You're sick.'' Lilly stated.

''We could say that...''

Lilly suddenly stood up and took her cellphone. She found the picture she took of her dad on the floor, and showed it to him.

''Oh...'' Was all he found to say. He looked ashamed, and he should be. This was what Lilly wanted him to feel.

''Yeah...''

''I guess I really need to do something.''

''Yeah. I think so too. And you don't have to do it alone.''

They stayed silent for a while. Lilly couldn't erase the image she had of her dad earlier, but at least he was here now...looking fine. Well, on the outside. She could bet he was a complete mess psychologically.

''So, what's going on with you and Miley?'' Her dad finally asked, breaking the silence.

''Huh?'' Lilly said, surprised.

''Come on, don't try to hide it. You love the girl!''

Lilly blushed. How could he know that? She knew it was obvious, but still...

''Yeah, I love her'' she admitted.''But never gonna happen...It's officially over.''

''I'm sorry Lils.'' Her dad said.

''Yeah, me too.''

Her dad didn't know what to do, but Lilly knew. She put her head on his shoulders. Her dad smiled and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as much as he could.

Or maybe he knew what to do. He hasn't completely sobered up yet, but he could still manage to reason a little. He had to talk with Miley Stewart... for his daughter's sake.


	7. Cupid rings

**Sweet Dad of mine, Chapter 7**

Lilly was sitting in their English class. She had arrived very early, working on the science project she had to make in a few days. And now, she was waiting for the beginning of the class. There were a couple of students there with her, but she didn't want to talk to them.

''Hey!'' She heard a voice said.

''Hey Miley!''

''How're you doing?'' Miley asked with a soft voice.

''Good. I had a chat with my dad last night.''

''Night?'' Miley repeated, surprised.

''Yep, 2 am.''

''Wow. He probably forgot about your mom's school night rule...'' Miley smiled.

''Well, he wasn't around enough to remember it...'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley didn't reply and looked down for a while.

''So, are we good?'' she finally asked.

''Oh yeah, sure. I got it Miley. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. Bestfriend is fine with me!''

Lilly was lying. Miley knew it. But she didn't want to talk about it again, so she didn't say anything back.

Lilly, Oliver and Miley were having lunch. They didn't talk much. Each of them was lost in their thoughts.

''Hey Lilly''

Lilly looked up. ''Oh, hey Liz! How are you?''

''Good... good... Erm, listen, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something... soon... with me...'' Liz hesitantly said.

Wow, Liz is asking me out? Lilly thought.

Miley and Oliver looked as surprised as her.

''So...?'' Liz asked.

Lilly didn't really want to go on a date now, but she needed to get over Miley.

''Erm, ok, sure. Why not?'' Lilly answered. She quickly looked at Miley, who had a faded smile on.

''So, Friday night? 7 o'clock?''

''Good for me.''

''Kay. Cool.''

Liz and Lilly looked at each other for a while, a little shy and uncomfortable.

''Okay... I better go.'' Liz said. ''See you later Lilly!''

''Bye...'' Lilly said and then looked back at her two friends. ''What?!''

''Nothing...'' Miley said, looking down.

''Are you seriously going to date Liz?'' Oliver asked, shocked.

''Yeah...'' Lilly looked at Miley who was stubbornly avoiding eye contact. She sighed and kept eating her french fries. Miley visibly didn't care about her dating someone else...

Miley was boiling inside. _How can Lilly move on so quickly? She is supposed to be in love with me! No, Miley, you have no right to think that. You chose it. This is what you want. Lilly has every right to see someone else. _The debate inside Miley's head kept on and on and on and on.

Miley and Lilly were walking in the corridor towards their locker.

''So, Lilly, do you want some help to chose an outfit for friday night?'' Miley asked. She had decided she had to act like she didn't mind. That way, maybe, with time, she would actually get used to it. Even if right now she was tortured and hurt and jealous...

''You're sure you wanna do that?'' Lilly frowned.

''Yes, of course! I mean, that's what friends do!'' Miley said happily. Maybe too much happily...

Lilly nodded. ''Yeah, ok.'' she said, not very sure it was a good idea.

Miley was sitting at Rico's, a glass of diet pepsi in her hand.

''Miley?''

Miley turned around ''Yeah?'' She froze when she saw Lilly's dad, standing in front of her. ''Oh... Hi.''

''Hi. I...Erm... I know you're the one who told Lilly about me...'' He hesitantly said.

''Yeah.'' she said, ready to defend herself if she had to.

''Thank you.''

Miley was stunned. Thank you?

''Err, you're welcome...?''

Lilly's dad sat on a stool next to her. He sighed.

''What you did... you're a good friend.''

''Lilly's my best friend. I'd do anything to protect her.''

''I know. So, how come you can't be with her?''

''What do you mean?''

''Lilly told me... about you two...''

''She did?''

''Yeah.

''Did she tell about her date Friday night with Liz?'' Miley snapped.

''Err no.'' Mr Trescott said, a little confused by this new information. What was his daughter doing. He thought Lilly loved Miley...

''Anyway,'' he said. ''It's obvious how Lilly feels about you. She doesn't try to hide it.''

''Yeah. I'm the one with the problem.''

''Listen, close your eyes...'' He asked her.

Miley frowned. Could she trust him?

''Come on Miley. Trust me...''

Well, he looked sincere... She sighed and closed her eyes.

''Ok, now picture Lilly...''

Miley unvoluntary smiled hearing Lilly's name. Lilly's dad smiled. This was going to be easy.

''OK, now what do you feel?''

''I feel...'' she smiled. She was seeing Lilly, leaning to kiss her. She felt love and desire. ''Oh maaan, it's a disaster!!'' She exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

''No it's not. An earthquake is a disaster. A hurricane is a disaster. What you have with Lilly is a blessing. And you know it. You're just too stubborn to recognize it. But Miley, I can guarantee you that if you don't get Lilly back, if you don't open your eyes and your heart, you will regret it. There's nothing wrong with what you feel for each other. Don't be scared to take a chance.''

''I can't... I mean, I told Lilly there was no way back. That we were just friends now, like before. And she agreed! It's too late!''

''It's never too late. And I speak by experience. Don't make the same mistake I made. I let Lilly and Laurel go... Like this famous popstar sings 'With a new attitude everything can change, Make it how you want it to be' ''

Miley smiled. Lilly's dad was quoting Hannah Montana. Lilly's dad noticed Miley was amused.

''Hey, I got a teenage daughter who's fan of this singer. She kept playing her songs over and over again! I can't help it!'' He exclaimed, trying to justify himself.

Miley laughed. And a light of hope appeared in her heart: maybe Lilly and she still had a chance.

Mr Trescott stayed with Miley for a while. They bonded over Lilly. Miley was telling him stories about Lilly, and he told her some childhood memories he had with his daughter. _Priceless, Miley thought_. They both felt like they knew the girl they both love to death a little more.

Mr Trescott finally left the beach. Miley watched him walk away. A smile slowly appeared on her face. All this afternoon and the events of these last few days had given her the the perfect song.


	8. Back on Track

**Sweet Dad of mine, Chapter 8**

Hannah was in the studio with her dad, recording her new song.

''So what do you think, dad?'' Hannah asked, after she was done.

''I got a good feeling about this one, bud...'' He said with a smile. ''But I guess we'll see that Saturday...''

''I guess...''

''So, tell me, what's the story of that song?'' He winked.

''Lilly...''

''You want her back, don't you bud?''

''Yes, I do!!'' Hannah exclaimed. ''I've been so stupid!''

''I couldn't have said it better myself...''

''So, you're not... mad at me? For being... this way?'' Hannah asked, uncomfortable.

''Of course not! Lilly is the best thing that ever happened to you! And as long as you're happy, it's fine by me!''

''Thanks dad'' Hannah said, hugging her father.

Lilly and her dad were in the living room.

''So, when are you leaving?'' Lilly asked to her dad.

''Next week. But the rehab center is in Malibu, so I won't be far...''

''I'm gonna miss you...'' She said hugging him. They both were starting to get used to this father daughter relationship.

Someone knocked on the front door, so Lilly went to open the door. IT was Miley.

''Hey! Look what I brought?!'' She said, showing Lilly a few outfits.

''Cool, let's go upstairs.''

''Hey Mr T!'' Miley exclaimed, following Lilly up the stairs.

Lilly closed the door of her bedroom once Miley and she stepped inside. She looked at Miley who was spreading the different outfits on the bed. She was going on and on and on about the different advantages of each outfit, and what they were saying about Lilly if she wore them.

''Miley!'' Lilly called to make her stop. It worked, Miley stopped. ''Why are you doing this?''

''Well, I want you to have a perfect night with Liz.'' Miley lied.

''Really?'' Lilly asked, stunned.

''Really.'' Miley lied again.

Lilly was disappointed. Miley wasn't even a slight jealous.

Miley's plan was simple. She was going to make Lilly realized Liz or any other girl wasn't made for her. Only Miley was.

''so, which outfit do you wanna try first?'' Miley asked.

Lilly picked the brown jacket and the old blue jeans. She took off her blouse. Miley gasped and turned away. She could resist Lilly, when she was dressed! But seeing her in her underwear was completely different!

''So, erm, where are you going tonight?'' She asked, pretending to be busy arranging the outfits on the bed.

''Movie and then maybe have dinner somewhere.'' Lilly answered, putting on a white top. She started to pull down her pants. Miley looked back at Lilly at that exact moment.

''Sweet niblets,'' she let out and quickly looked away.

Lilly stopped. ''What?''

''Nothing, nothing. Erm, maybe you should change in the bathroom.''

Lilly looked at herself and saw her in her panties and this white top. ''I guess you're right.''

She grabbed the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Miley couldn't stop herself from watching Lilly go.

Lilly got in and out of the bathroom a few times. The outfits all looked great on her, but she wasn't really into them. Miley wasn't complaining, she liked seeing Lilly strutting in front of her. Lilly went out from the bathroom once again. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white top which was leting some of her belly skin showed. She had put an elbow sleeved jacket above.

''wow,'' Miley couldn't help letting out. 'You look...'' She was going to say 'hot', but she didn't know if it would be really appropriate. She settled for ''Great.''

Lilly smiled. ''I guess we have our winner!'' she said turning on herself.

''I think so too! Ok, now, take this off.'' Miley ordered.

''What?!'' Lilly froze.

''I mean, take this off, put a bathrobe on, so I can do your make up.'' Miley explained, realizing that what she said before was confusing, but also revealing...

Lilly went back to the bathroom and reappeared a moment later.

''Ok, I'm ready.''

''Ok, sit on this chair.'' Miley said.

Lilly did so and soon Miley was applying some eyeliner on Lilly's eyes. It was a light color, natural, as Lilly.

And then came the lip gloss. Miley had to focus on Lilly's lips...without her mind being distracted. The girls could feel the awkwardness between them. Miley was concentrating too much. And Lilly's attention was focusing on how close Miley was. She could feel her body on her legs. Lilly thought that she only had a few centimeters to make to actually be able to kiss Miley. She closed her eyes trying to regain control.

''Here you go!''

Miley stood up. ''You look perfect.'' Lilly looked into the mirror and agreed. She looked somewhat different, but not in a bad way.

''Ok, so I'm gonna leave now.'' Miley said. Lilly and she shared a deep look. They both knew what it meant. They both knew what they wanted. But Miley thought Lilly had moved on, and Lilly thought Miley just wanted to be friends.

''Well, have fun tonight.'' Miley said. But the truth was, she hoped Lilly won't have a good time with Liz.

''Thanks for everything Miley.'' Lilly hugged her, a little too long. Or not long enough for Miley's taste.

Then Miley left the room.

It was Saturday. Miley didn't get much sleep last night. She had spent her time wondering how Lilly's date had gone. Did they hold hands? Did they kiss? She got up and went downstairs. Her father was cooking breakfast.

''Hey Miles. Ready for the big day?''

Miley groaned. Her Hannah performance was tonight. She didn't reply to her father. She just grabbed a pancake in a plate and went back to her room. After she had breakfast and took a shower, she headed towards Lilly's house. She wanted to know how the date had gone and she couldn't wait any longer for Lilly to call her... if she called...

Mrs Trescott let her in, even if Lilly was still sleeping. Wow, she probably got home late last night.

Miley softly knocked on Lilly's door. No answer. She quietly opened the door. Here she was, sleeping in her bed.

Miley leaned beside the bed, watching her for a while. Lilly started moving, she was slowly waking up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Miley.

''What are you doing here Miley?'' She asked surprised, and straightening up.

''I wanted to know how things went with Liz.''

''You didn't need to come, I would have called you...'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley didn't reply. Lilly laid back and her eyes closed again.

''Don't tell me you're gonna fall back asleep!'' Miley screamed.

Lilly groaned.

''Come on, tell me what happened. I'm dying here!''

''what do you want to know anyway?''

''Because! Because I... you...'' But Miley could let the words out.

Lilly sighed. ''It went ok...''

''Ok...? what kind of ok?''

''It was good, but I don't know, I don't like her that way. I think it's too soon anyway. I'm still recovering...''

''Sorry.''

''oh, well, don't bother.''

''So, you're coming tonight, right?''

''Coming where?''

''To the studio! Hannah's new song...''

''Oh right. I don't know if it's such a good idea.''

Miley insisted for Lilly to come anyway. She wanted Lilly to hear the song. Lilly finally agreed because Miley wouldn't leave the room until she did so. Miley finally left, letting her going back to sleep.

Outside Lilly's house, Miley did a happy dance. Lilly had a bad date, Lilly was still into her, and Lilly was coming tonight. Perfect!

Hannah was in her limo. In addition of the stress of the upcoming evening, she was still thinking about Lilly. Miley was getting more and more ready to accept who she loved. Lilly was more important to her than anything else. She knew that now... But after what happened earlier, she wasn't sure anymore Lilly would forgive her...Hannah sighed.

''What's up, bud?'' Her dad asked, concerned.

''Nothing. I'm just nervous.''

''Don't worry, your new song's a bomb.''

Hannah grinned.

The limo pulled over. There they were. She took a breath, and stepped out. The crowd outside the studio was huge. ''That's a good sign,'' Hannah thought. She smiled and waved to the fans. She signed a few autographs, but she was quickly pushed inside by the security guards.

Hannah and Lola were backstage, waiting for Hannah to be called on stage to sing her new single. Lola had just arrived.

''You're ready?'' Lola asked. She was even more nervous than Hannah.

''Not sure...''

''Come on, you're gonna do good...''

''Why are you shaking, then? You're scared to death.''

''I'm not scared...'' Lola protested.

''Hannah, you're on in 30 seconds,'' a man said.

''Ok, thanks.''

''Good luck Hannah.'' Lola said kissing her on the cheek.

''Don't forget to listen to the song...'' Hannah insisted.

Lola smiled. ''I won't!''

''Hannah, in 10 seconds.''

Hannah went next to the stage. She took a deep breath and gave a last look to Lola. The double moment of thruth was here. Hannah will receive two verdicts tonight: one regarding her future career, and the other one, regarding her future happiness.

The music started and Hannah slowly got on stage, starting singing.

I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well  
I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

The song went on, and Lola kept looking. Through Hannah, Miley was telling her everything. Or was she? Lola/Lilly didn't know what to think anymore. Hannah/Miley was always going back and forth. Besides, she had made it clear that her decision was definitive the other night. Lola/Lilly concluded that she was probably imagining that song was for her. There was no hidden meaning. It was just lyrics.

Hannah finished her song. ''Wow, that's gonna be a huge hit! Looks like Hannah Montana is back on track people!'' the show host cried. Hannah thanks the public and left the stage. She ran backstage, looking for Lola. Nobody.

''Hey, excuse-me,'' She said to a technician. ''Have you seen Lola? Bright red hair? Cute? Maybe a little weird...''

''Oh, yeah, she left.'' he said.

_She left???_ Hannah's smile faded.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song used in that chapter. The title is 'I learned from you', by Miley Cyrus


	9. I have it all

**Sweet Dad of mine, chapter 9**

Miley had spent a good Sunday despite of Lilly's reaction. Her new song was a huge success. Hannah was back on track, as her career. This was something less to worry about. Now, she could completely focus on Lilly.

When Miley woke up Monday morning, she knew what she had to do. Lilly loved her, and she was in love with her too. Nobody could ever change that. She had to find her and apologize... She just needed her to listen. She just needed to let her know how she felt. Miley wasn't ready for the world to find out about them, and she had pushed Lilly away when it did find out. Lilly's dad helped her realize what she was missing. He helped her see that the world wouldn't have to be ready for them as long as they had each other. Miley won't lose Lilly again.

Her song Saturday night wasn't apparently enough. She thought she had been pretty clear though. Thus, now, she had to be as clear as cristal, and what better way than what she had in mind?

Lilly was doing her project in the science lab when Miley stormed into the room. All the looks turned to her, shocked by this sudden interruption. Lilly stopped.

''Mil...'' she started, but Miley cut in.

''Lilly, I am everything I am today, because you love me!'' Miley declared, out of breath.

Lilly didn't say anything back. She looked around, petrified. Every look was on Miley and her. Miley however seemed to just notice this. She looked down. _ No, Miley, you came here to tell her what she means to you. And the school has to know it too, it's the only way for us to be happy._ _Just accept who you are. You're the only one who have a problem with it._

She walked to Lilly, forgetting about the teacher and the students.

''Lilly, I... You have to know... I... You mean everything to me. You're the one who saw me through everything. Remember... ? (A/N : see A Weekend in New York). You saw the best in me...''

Miley's voice was shaking, but she went on. ''Everytime I feel weak, you give me strength.'' She took Lilly's hands in hers and added ''Lilly, if I have your love, I have it all.''

''Awww'' the students moaned. They could feel the emotion between the two girls. Miley looked at them and giglled slightly. Lilly however was still frozen.

''Come on, kiss the girl already !'' Someone yelled in the class.

''Yeah!'' others screamed.

''Kiss the girl, kiss the girl, kiss the girl,'' the class started chanting. Lilly finally came back to her senses, and looked at Miley. Miley was shaking. She wasn't scared about what people thought. She was scared about what Lilly thought.

Were they ready for their first kiss in public? The students seemed to be...

Miley wouldn't make the first step. It was Lilly's decision. Lilly glanced at the teacher. She didn't seem annoyed by Miley's prestation, on the contrary, she was drying her teary eyes.

Lilly was standing in front of her. Miley could see the nervosity and fear of being rejected, again, in her eyes. Those eyes. She remembered their moment in the classroom, the moment that precipitated everything. She had made a mistake by pushing away this wonderful girl.

Lilly squeezed Miley's hands and pulled her close. She looked intensely into her eyes. The public stopped chanting. Everybody was waiting eagerly, holding their breath.

Lilly caressed Miley's chin. And... she leaned and pressed her lips against Miley's. Miley opened slightly her mouth and welcomed the kiss.

''Awww'' the students said again.

Miley and Lilly pulled back, laughing.

''OK, show's over guys ! Lilly said.

She took Miley's hand and both of them got out off the gym.

''Lilly, your presentation!'' the teacher said, blowing in her tissue. But the girls were already in another dimension.

''Lilly'' Miley stopped outside the school.

''What ?''

''I'm sorry for all I did these last few days.''

''I know... It's okay...''

''Thanks for opening my eyes...''

''You're welcome! But I think my dad did a better job...'' Lilly grinned. Miley laughed, nodding.

''So... I guess now, we can have an open relationship...?'' Miley approved with a sign of the head.

''So I guess I can do that now.'' Lilly added.

Lilly took Miley's hand and they intertwined their fingers.

''And I guess I can do that too.'' she added, pressing her lips against Miley's. They both shivered. It was probably their first kiss, without counting the earlier DOA, that they could share in public without having to hide.

For the first time, they walked in the street hands in hands, kissing from times to times.

''So, what did you leave Saturday night? You didn't like my song?''

''I... Err... Well, I didn't want to let my hopes rise again. I thought I saw too much in your lyrics. That I saw things that wasn't real.''

''Well you were right.'' Lilly frowned.

''I mean, you did see through the lyrics.'' Miley explained.

''Yeah, I know that now. But after what you put me through, I couldn't be sure...'' Lilly grinned.

Miley kissed her ''Sorry.'' She whispered.

''So, erm, what do you think about a little celebration?'' Lilly asked charming.

''What do you mean ?'' Miley feigned to not understand.

''Oh, you know what I mean, Missy !'' Lilly whispered in her ear. Oh yeah, Miley exactly knew what she meant...

Lilly, her parents and Miley were in the Truscott's courtyard. Lilly's dad was going to rehab today.

''Well Lil,'' he said holding her daughter tightly. ''Be good ok?'' Lilly nodded. ''Who said I wasn't good?''

''Well, let's just say that I had some background stories...''

Lilly looked at Miley, suspiciously. ''What did you say?''

''Nothing!'' Miley feigned to be offended that Lilly could think something like that of her.

''Miley, take good care of my girl...'' Mr Trescott added.

''You can count on that!'' Miley said with a smile. They hugged each other.

''Laurel... I... well, take care...'' He shyly said.

''Bye Steve. Good luck.'' Laurel said. She tried to look again indifferent, but her eyes were saying the contrary.

Lilly watched her father walking away. She didn't know when she was going to see him again, but she knew it would be soon. The past was forgotten. They had managed to find a way back to a real Daughter/father relationship.

Miley came next to her and held her hand. Lilly's mom looked at them with a smile.

''You're so beautiful together, girls.''

Lilly and Miley glanced at each other.

''Yeah, we know that now! Thanks to dad...''

''Yeah, he really changed.'' Her mom said, thoughtful. ''Well I better catch him. He's going to need a ride.'' She suddenly said.

Lilly and Miley exchanged a look. _Were her mom and her dad... ?_

Miley nodded to Lilly's silent question. ''I think you could have your family back soon...''

Lilly smiled. Yeah, maybe she could have her family back... But for now, she had Miley, and this was all she needed.

The End

**Author's note :** Here you go, the end of the second party. Did you like that story?

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hannah Montana


End file.
